


Poison My Sight

by bold_seer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Foe Yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress of manipulation, she draws them in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison My Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> A stocking stuffer for ariestess, who likes Regina/Emma.

The final word is always Regina’s; she is intimately familiar with the game.

Mistress of manipulation, she draws them in. Holds whatever prize just out of their reach, until they are besotted, addicted to lust.

Or love, for Emma is hooked on Henry.

Regina exploits this without remorse. Emma Swan, who doesn’t even know _where_ she’ll eat tomorrow’s breakfast, is utterly out of her league.

But what happens to carefully constructed plans when the player gets too caught up in fine-tuning her moves?

A surprise attack. Emma reaches over her desk, kisses her lips hard and – draws back.

_I win._


End file.
